Can You Feel My Heart
by Sebastian Shuu
Summary: No one had ever seen this side of Tsukiyama Shuu. Caring, loving, and supportive yet scared, angry, and protective. When he met his mate he had no idea what was in store but this was the side everyone wanted to see. Sensitive content, mild gore, light lemon, and some feels. It is a short three chapter story. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Can You Feel my Heart

(Listen to the song Can you feel my heart by bring me the horizon)

Shuu's POV

I remember sitting in a quiet little coffee shop when he walked in the very first time. He was wearing simple jeans and a tank top with a backpack, skateboard, and headphones. He ordered, ironically, the same thing I did before sitting one table in front of me. He pulled out a rather thick book and engrossed himself into it.

He was so handsome; his eyes were a pale grey, hair so black it was blue, and three scars across his right cheek that were silverish-pink. The waitress set his cup down with a smile before walking away and allowing him to return to his book. I smiled, taking a sip of my coffee before I too returned to my book.

And so it continued to be just like this, everyday of the week we would sit across from each other and keep to our books and coffee. I found that he read a lot of fantasy yet the occasional Shakespeare or Poe would appear every now and again. We sat like this for months before I finally said something to him.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are reading the many fine works of Mr. Poe. May I ask which one is your favorite?" He looked up at me, giving me a small smile, "The Raven by far. I too could not help but see you are reading The Inheritance Cycle: Book 1. May I inquire which character you are fond of?"

I chuckle, "I am rather fond of Murtag however I do rather love that Shade." He grins, "Would you care to have a seat with me?" I sat down in front of him with my bag and coffee and we resumed reading in a beautiful silence. Again a few more months had passed, but I had learned so much about him including his name; Dorian Moreau.

Time was beginning to catch up with us however; over the year we had spent together, Dorian had developed three different types of cancer. Colorectal, bone neoplasm, and hepatic cancer*. He had a 5% chance of living and I was watching him die in this hospital bed. One evening after he ate his dinner, I held his hand and smoothed back his hair, "Dorian can I ask you something?"

He nodded slowly, "If I had the means to save your life, no matter the cost, no matter the amount of money it may cost, would you let me save you?" He blinked so slowly before answering, "Tsukiyama...I would...let you...have my soul...if it meant...one more...day with you." He was so tired and pushing himself so hard to answer me; I couldn't deny it any longer as much as I had tried, but I was in love with Dorian.

I pulled his doctor outside the room, who happened to be my best friend since we were children, "Alex I"m going to get the organs he needs and help him become one of us." Alex sighed, "Shuu this isn't as easy as it may seem! I have to gather our doctors and get them here, I need more blood of our type that matches his, and many, many months will have to go into getting him accustomed to our lifestyle! Are you prepared to spend the next _year_ getting him back to his normal self?"

I looked at Alex, tears forming, "Alex get them here within the fort night and I'll have the organs ready to go." Two days passed as our friends came to our aid, and I scoured the underworld for the right male to give me the right organs and the right blood type. Finally I had decided upon a young man who looked physically fit and was not smoking or drinking while I sat with him in the bar.

"Are you sure you want to do this in the middle of an alleyway?" he asked, as I pressed him into the cold wall as snow started to collect on us. "Are you scared mon amour? This isn't your first is it?" I purred in his ear, giving his ear a nip causing him to shudder before his hands started rubbing my chest. "Of course not, I just don't want someone as handsome as you to get sick is all." He groaned, grinding up against me needingly. I was growing increasingly uncomfortable the more he touched me; ' _Do it for Dorian, it's just meaningless half sex you idiot.'_ I thought to myself as I kissed the man's throat teasingly, grinding back harder. The foreplay went on for a few moments before I turned him around and bent him over while he whined from loss of contact.

"Don't whine mon cher for the fun has only began." I teased as I pulled my zipper down and released my throbbing cock from its confines; "Are you ready?" I asked hesitantly, hoping he'd say no so I could snap his neck and be done. He nodded; I groaned pushing into him not even being gentle at this point. I continued to assault his body for what felt like forever; him moaning while I grunted every now and again. Finally, he pushed himself up onto my chest grabbing my hair, giving me the perfect angle to snap his neck. I laughed, pausing mid thrust; he groans again, "What's so funny?" I smirk, running a hand up his chest to grab the underside of his chin to turn it facing me, "You're so fucking easy to lie to." Before he could reply or run, I snapped his neck swiftly and let him drop to the ground.

I quickly wiped my member off and zipped my jeans up before setting to work.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))weirdtimebreakcauseI'mabsoluteshitatthis((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

After about ten hours, I finally made it back to the hospital where all the doctors stood waiting for my arrival. "Shuu! God lord man! You're covered in blood!" Alex cried out as I made my way to him with two cooler bags. I smiled, "Just save Dorian and I'll go clean up once he is in surgery." I walked into his room and sat down, taking his hand again, "Dorian sweetheart, I'm back." He barely opened his eyes and gave a small half smile; I kissed his palm as the door opened; Alex came in wearing his blue scrubs, "It's time Shuu."

I kissed Dorian's forehead before they rolled him back into the surgery room, my heart leaving with him. My phone vibrated signaling a text message; it was Kaneki:

K: Tsukiyama where are you?

T: At the hospital, Dorian just went into surgery. Why?

K: The Gourmets are out of control, they took Uta.

T: HOW THE HELL DID THEY TAKE UTA!?

K: They ambushed him and knocked him out cold. We need to get him back, so help me Shuu if anything happens to my mate I will kill all of you!

I sigh, feeling a headache coming on. God damn it they can't ever wait for my return!

T: Alright alright I'm on my way, meet me there in ten minutes.

After leaving a note for Alex in Dorian's room, I dart out the hospital and make my way back to my home. I smelled the blood the mile before I reached my destination and cursed; "Alright how are we getting in?" a voice asked, running up right beside me. I knew it was Kaneki; "We are jumping through the sky view at the top of the building. If they are anything like me, they will have him in the pit where I had you on your very first visit." I smirked, knowing it got under his skin but I was very cautious due to the fact that he'd kill me if I said too much.

Kaneki growled but did not say more as we leap to the top of my building; I jumped a little higher than him and made sure to stick my heel out as I came crashing down through the glass. Kaneki jumped after me yelling, "Are you serious!? You could hurt Uta!" I laugh as I crash through the thin floor and into the pit, "Indeed I am!" As I landed I took my surroundings in and finally spotted Uta, chained to the floor still unconscious.

Cries of terror then joy filled my ears which only further angered me; they stole Kaneki's mate and that was an extreme offence to him, his partner, and his ward. I walked up to Uta, Kaneki beating me to checking his pulse. I could tell he was alive but just to be safe; I turned and looked around me to find my second hand sitting in my chair with my girls next to him. I growled, "What are you doing James?! Do you realize what all of you have done?!"

James laughed, "We simply did what you couldn't do! Take down the 1st and 4th ward and steal Ken Kaneki's mate to kill then eat him! You have failed to take down them down and now we are replacing you and killing you three." The girls laughed as did James and the rest of my Gourmets; _''This must be what the old man was talking about when he said that my family will not always be my family much longer.'_ I thought to myself as I jumped up to the ledge of the balcony. I looked down at James, "I trusted you, took you in when no one else would. I made you my second, I treated you like a brother mon ami. But this has gone over the line." I stepped down a held his face as I leaned closer, "I loved you at some point, but you hurt Kaneki, his mate, me and their wards. You have forfeited the right to live" With that I ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it. "I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear.

I stood and looked down at Kaneki, "You know what to do mon ami." With that we began to slaughter all of the people I called friend or family, sparring no one as they all helped James take Uta and lured us here. Kaneki had gone wild killing four or five people at a time, yelling at them all the while. It reeked of blood and sorrow, but Uta was safe again and Kaneki was sastified with the punishment; Uta stirred as I broke the chains and took a step back for Kaneki to get to him.

"Uta! Are you okay?" Kaneki asked, holding his face and searching for any signs of comprehension or maybe just relief. Uta swallowed before opening his eyes, "Ken I'm okay. But get me the fuck out of this building before his people end up dead." I chuckled and Kaneki laughed, "We just finished killing them all Uta but we need to get back home. You need rest love and food; Tsukiyama can I take some of these remains with us?" I nodded as my phone started to ring; it was Alex! "Alex what is it?"

"Dorian is awake."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*: Colorectal is intestinal cancer ortherwise known as colon cancer, bone neoplasm is bone cancer, and liver cancer. Sadly cancer is no joke and I know a lot about cancer seeing as how cancer runs in my family. However if I missed things or I mess up please correct me.

This is only part one and part two should be up in the next hour or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Feel my Heart

(Listen to the song Roses by Deon Custom)

Part 2

Dorian's POV

 _Searing pain. That was all I could feel and all I had left. I couldn't open my eyes, speak, move or anything. I remember Tsukiyama kissing my forehead before I was being rolled into another room. The next thing I knew, I was in shorts and had a mask over my face. But now all I could feel was pain and hunger. Intense hunger._

I jolt up off the table and scream in a deep raspy voice, opening my eyes to blinding white light. I lift my hands trying to find something to grab onto when I feel someone else's hands; I try opening my eyes again to find the doctor. Opening my mouth was hard, speaking even harder yet I had so many questions for him. Where was Tsukiyama? What happened to me? Could someone get me something to eat? Why don't I hurt? Who were all these people?

I looked at the doctor trying to convey my confusion; "Dorian my name is Alex, I am the doctor who just performed surgery on you. These gentlemen also helped me in doing this. I know you have a lot of questions but we have to check vitals, get you back into your room and get more fluids in you." I nod laying back down and allowing them to do whatever it was that they needed to do to me. I was asked to move this body part and that body part, to nod if I felt pain, and so on and so forth until I was back in my room with an iv drip in one hand and a blood bag in the other arm. After an hour or so, I was feeling better but decided to close my eyes for a couple hours.

I slept better than I had in months.

When I woke up, I found Tsukiyama asleep in the chair next to me. I giggled because he was in sweatpants and a hoodie.* I flicked through TV channels as I let him sleep, the nurse coming in every now and again to check on us and change the blood bag. I fell asleep again, noticing how easy it was to sleep again yet how aware I was of my surroundings. however the nightmares were torture; I woke up screaming a few hours later, thrashing I would later find out after Tsukiyama had calmed me down. He was very happy to see me breathing and functioning however, "I"m glad you are awake, I missed those eyes." I smiled, "It's good to not be in pain. I"m not sure what they did but they worked wonders." His smile falters prompting me to ask what was wrong yet I got the feeling that I shouldn't so I didn't.

I spent the next three days going through the same motions; wake up, eat, try to walk with Tsukiyama helping, playing cards, mental appointment, dinner and cuddles before falling asleep in his arms. I don't really know what they have been feeding me though; I was given a tray of odd looking food but each time it was amazing. They wouldn't tell me what it was but only that it would help me start to function again until I could go home with Tsukiyama on Monday.

During that time, Tsukiyama had made several phone calls to get my apartment packed up and moved to his home so we wouldn't be apart ever. By Sunday evening, my place had been cleared out and I was cleared to live in Shuu's home. We were cuddling after dinner while watching some movie, his fingers rubbing my ribs as I listened to his very slow and steady heartbeat. We both had finished dinner a little bit ago and I was still confused as to how I no longer had life taking cancer and what they had been feeding me.

"Shuu can I ask you something?" I ask quietly, looking up at him. He smiled, "Of course." I took a deep breath, "What have you been feeding me?" Shuu's whole body froze; did I say something wrong? He got out of the bed and walked to the window overlooking Tokyo Square, "Dorian...before you went in to surgery I said I would save you. No matter the cost or no matter what I had to do. I did it because I love you unconditionally." I was scared at this point but there was no going back, "Shuu, please, what is it?"

He turned and I froze; his... _his eyes_...black as night with red dots while red veins spread out from it. Those were the eyes of a Ghoul, of the monsters that ate people! Shuu started walking towards the bed and I scrambled to get up but he was faster than me, pinning me down in seconds, "What have you done to me?! Shuu!" I screamed at him out of fear. His eyes had gone back to normal, "I saved you from certain death Dorian. I saved you because I don't want to live in a world without you Dorian." At this point I started to cry, the man I had fallen so madly in love with was the monster that everyone feared and now I was one of those monsters.

But he did this not to hurt me, but to never lose me. He made me a monster out of the claim of love.

* * *

I now stood at the edge of the hospital bed pulling a tee shirt over my head as Tsukiyama was downstairs filling out release forms. For it being a Monday, he was up early as hell and wanted to get me out of here as fast as possible. I grabbing the small bag sitting on the end of the bed before walking out the door on shaky steps; "Dorian!" I turned to see my nurse, Jackie, coming up to me quickly with a wheelchair. I smiled, "Hi Jackie, how are you this morning?" She came around the chair giving me a gentle hug, "It's good to see you on your feet again! However I need you to sit in this before Mr. Shuu finds out I let you walk." I laughed before sitting down obediently and allowing her to wheel me to the elevator, "Good point."

We talked quietly as we rode down to the ground floor; I found myself wishing that I had died in that bed but after hearing Jackie so happy, and all the others waving as we made way into the elevator made me think otherwise. I may now be a monster but these people still cared for me unbelievably so and then there was Tsukiyama, the man I had fallen so madly and deeply in love with. He made me just like him without even consulting me; granted I had been dying and spent more time asleep than awake but I still was upset with him.

Jackie rolled me down the halls till we finally came to the front desk where Tsukiyama was talking with my doctor; Tsukiyama's face lit up as he saw me, which made me blush and look away slightly. I told my doctor thank you for saving my life and listened to the tips and advice he had given me concerning my new 'diet', reassuring me that Shuu was perfectly capable of helping me out. I smiled a little bitterly as I stood up; Tsukiyama looked worried as I took a shaky step forward, "I can walk just fine." I turned to Jackie and held my arms open, to which she enveloped me in a warm yet strong hug, "Thank you so much for taking care of me Jackie. I really appreciate it and if I could ever repay you please let me know." She chuckled, "Don't come back for an extended stay, I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you for real. You scared the hell outta me three weeks ago, so don't ever do it again, you hear?"

It was my turn to laugh, "I promise I won't Jackie." She stepped back, giving my cheek a pat before returning to work; I turned to look at Tsukiyama, "So are we still going home?" He nods, "Yes let's go handsome." I smiled at the term of endearment but only briefly as he led me out to the shiny scarlet Viper that was parked right in front of the door, "Tch you would be the one to own something like this." This time he laughed, "It was a birthday gift from an old friend." He held the door open for me as I carefully climbed in before closing it and hopping into the driver's side without opening the door.

The drive home was a brief one but had everything always looked this bright? I turned to look at Shuu as we came to a stop at a red light, "Does everything always look this bright?" He laughed, "Our senses are heightened twenty times verses a humans. So everything always looks this bright or loud." I couldn't help but stare in awe and wonder as we drove, "It's so beautiful."

Shuu pulled into the driveway of a very expensive looking house; it looked to made of brick but the bricks were tarred over skillfully while the shingles of the roof were black. The only thing that stood out was the bright red door leading into the house; I chuckled, "This house screams you." The purple haired man smirked as he opened the car door, "Yes it does, doesn't it?"

I stood up, stretching lightly before I was swept off my feet again causing me to yelp; Tsukiyama had picked me up and was walking to the house, "I can walk you know?" He smiled opening the door with ease, "I know you can handsome, I just enjoy having you close." I felt mixed emotions about how this was happening; I was still angry with him turning me into someone like him yet I was so in love with him that I blushed the closeness.

His home was elegantly decorated, white and red seemed to be the only colors I could find, "Why red and white?" He smirks, walking towards what I assumed to be his living room, "Because I enjoy elegance, and this is my taste of elegance." I nodded and was surprised that he was walking into the kitchen, "Why are we in here?" Tsukiyama sets me down on the island top before turning to his fridge, "You have not ate today so I figured I would make you something to eat while explaining how we function."

I nod, feeling a little unsettled, "Okay." He pulled out a small plastic container and a pan, standing in front of the stove, "Being ghouls, we eat human flesh cold or hot, raw or cooked. Each ghoul chooses to eat the way they wish, however, I prefer to hunt and come home with my kills and throw them on ice. It prevents the human police from finding me and I will not have to hunt as much. Believe it or not, using the parts of the human body correctly will produce the image of human food without drawing in suspicion." I nod, "Is there any human food we can eat?"

He chuckled, placing the lid in his sink, "I have explored human food and have found onions and any spice to be the only thing we can actually taste. Now I will say that you will be able to hunt at some point but only after I have taught you how to do so properly. Secondly, once you have learned to hunt, you will have to cut your own kill and pack it properly." It made me nauseous to think that I would have to kill someone and eat them; I swallowed, reaching out for him, "Tsukiyama."

He turned and I couldn't help but hide my face; I felt his hands on my waist gently, "Dorian what's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, trembling violently, "Please don't make me hurt someone. P-p-lease..." I couldn't help the stutter but I was panicking and I could not handle my emotions; he ran his fingers through my hair gently, "It was wrong of me to ask that of you so soon. I just don't want you to be ignorant love." I nod silently, still clinging onto him for dear life, "Just take it slow for me please Tsukiyama. I just want to learn a little bit for now and spend more time with you."

I feel him nod before he pulls back, kissing my forehead before returning to the pan, "Understandable and I will do my best to educate you while still remaining sensitive to your emotions." He pulls out a a smaller bowl and pours the pans contents into it before handing me the bowl and fork, "Let me know what you think." I smile before looking at the meal; it looked and smelled like spaghetti so I figured it couldn't be all that bad. I took a curious bite and groaned; it was amazing! I easily ate everything in the bowl while a very amused Tsukiyama watched, "I take it that it is delicious?" I nod as I hand him the now empty dish, "Yes it was very good Tsukiyama, thank you."

He places the dishes in the sink and holds a hand out to me, "Allow me to show you the rest of our home." Blushing profusely, I hop down and place my hand in his, "I forgot I live here now, but I would like that." That devilish smile of his would be my end but I still followed him as he brought me upstairs to show off each room with eagerness that eventually turned into...boredom? "This is our room, the very last room in the house." He says as he opens the double doors; I gasped as I stepped into the massive room.

A huge four poster canopy bed sat against the wall with a nightstand on each side and a trunk at the foot of the bed. It was decorated in a purple blanket with at least seven pillows resting at the headboard while the pieces that closed off sight were a deep blood red. I walked further in to see a huge bathroom connected to the room and a massive walk in closet, filled to the brim with all sorts of clothing. "I took the liberty of placing your packed boxes in each room according to what was in the box. Your clothing however was placed in the closet as well as your shoes." Tsukiyama says quietly, sliding his plain white shoes off and setting them in the corner.

I nod while padding barefoot around the room; I didn't know what to feel or what to think. The man I had fallen in love with was a monster; and now I was a monster right along side him. His home was massive and empty, cold and quiet and it would drive me absolutely crazy before long; I swallowed, "Um is it okay if I start unpacking? I don't know what you usually do during the day and I don't want to keep you from it." Tsukiyama walks up to me, placing a kiss on top of my head, "Of course it is love. I need to call work and see what my schedule is looking like for the week."

I smile but keep looking down, "Okay." He walks out of the room silently and I wait for him to reach the end of the stairs before I break down and start sobbing. I cried for the loss of my life, my family, my friends, and the life I was going to have after I finished school. I crawled my way to the bathroom, closing the door as I sat up against the base of the tub. And I hoped to some god that Shuu wouldn't hear me.


	3. Chapter 3

Can You Feel my Heart

(Listen to the song Breezeblocks by Alt-J (CryWolf remix )

Part 3

* * *

Over the next five years, we had spent every day together we could and I learned how to properly blend in with my kind and accept myself for the person I was now. The only thing had changed was our relationship; it took me two years before I would sleep in the same bed as my loving boyfriend. At first he wouldn't touch me, as if he feared me getting up and leaving if he even brushed his fingers against mine. However I shocked him; it had been the middle of the night when I came into our room and he was casually reading his book in the moonlight. I had crawled into the bed and wrapped my arms around him from behind, spooning him easily while burying my face in his soft purple locks.

"Dorian?" he had asked quietly, placing his book on the nightstand but not moving. I nodded, trying not to cry as I answered him, "Yes it's me. I...I'm so sorry Yama. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but I was so angry and hurt..." I had to swallow to prevent the sobs from coming out but failed as they tore through my chest. "I'm so sorry." He hadn't said a word as I sobbed into his neck, clenching him to my chest as if he was my life line. Tsukiyama never spoke about that night and I was thankful for that, but he showed me every day since that night how much he loved me. Letters, flowers, poems, dinner dates every weekend and so much more; I was flattered but we both knew we had a long way to go before I trusted him again.

It would be another year before we became intimate. I had never been with another man before and Tsukiyama made me so damn nervous that I could never work up the courage to ask him anything regarding sex. We kissed and held hands everywhere we went, cuddled on the couch and in bed at night but we never went further than making out and grinding occasionally. The first time we actually made love was an experience I hope I never forget; being the French man he is, Tsukiyama had made dinner and paired it with a fantastic wine that ghouls could drink, laced with blood.

He had gone above and beyond anything I had ever seen and been a part of; rose petals everywhere while bouquets of roses sat in every room and our room was only lit by candles. I found that he was a patient and very loving lover in bed, he never did anything without asking first and kissed every inch of me with as much love as he could. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear as he made love to me in the most incredible way possible, it was unlike anything I had ever felt in my ten years of being sexually active.

Now however, we fucked constantly every day; granted we made love on special occasions and would take turns showing our love for each other but that was for special times. Tsukiyama would come home from work sometimes stressed out to the max and I would take the liberty of shoving him into the living room and fucking him hard and fast on his coffee table. Occasionally we would have lunch together at my work and if I was having a stressful morning , he would fuck me against my desk hard and slow so I couldn't sit still at my desk the rest of the day.

We found that he had an exhibitionist side judging by the many times we had almost been caught at the office and how he couldn't stop touching me under the table whenever we went out with friends. I didn't mind because in the five years I had spent with him, I had fallen so deeply in love with him that I didn't care what he did to me whether it be alone or in a room full of people. I knew I was loved and wanted by him and that's all I needed some days; however, I still had problems of waking up and not being able to remember who I was from time to time. The first few months were hard and terrifying for us both; I was still sleeping alone when I had the first nightmare.

I screamed loudly as the beast tore through my chest in my nightmare and fell to the floor, hyperventilating and unable to clearly see in the dark room. It wasn't two seconds later that Tsukiyama was kicking my door in and in front of me; I had lashed out at him with my kagune, unsure if it was real or not and had almost sliced clear through his arm. He sat against the wall looking at me as I calmed down, not daring to come any closer until I was slightly calmer. I couldn't remember anything and it had been scaring me as I sat there, starring blankly at my wall, "Who am I?"

That's when I felt his arms around me and his shaky breath in my ear, "You are Dorian Moreau. You are twenty three years old and are living in Tokyo Japan. You live in our home with me, Tsukiyama Shuu. You write books and stories online when you aren't at work. You are five foot nine inches." He kept talking in my ear, telling me everything he could about myself and himself, all the reasons he loved me until the sun came up.

All in all, five years had come and gone without much notice; however, Tsukiyama Shuu never failed to surprise me or sweep me off my feet.

* * *

"Dorian I"m home!"

I practically leap off our bed at the sound of his voice, not bothering to act like a normal person as I leap over the banister to the bottom floor. Tsukiyama had been away for over two weeks in Russia to handle business from work and I had to stay in Japan due to my own work. I land with ease while looking around for him but couldn't see him from where I was, "Yama?" I walk through the rest of the house still coming up empty; just as I was about to start thinking I was going crazy, I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against a chest, "Bonjour mon amour~."

I laugh as I easily pull back from his arms only to jump back into them, legs wrapped around his waist, "Ciao il mio amore." I wasted no time in pushing my lips against his needily, letting my fingers run through his soft hair as I pulled him deeper into our kiss. His arms held me up with ease, lips moving heatedly with my own as he moved forward towards what I assumed was the living room.

I opened my eyes slightly as he sits on the couch, causing my legs to unhook as I was now straddling his lap, "I missed you Yama, so very much." Tsukiyama chuckles, running his hands up my chest and neck to cup my face gently, "I missed you too Dorian. But everything is fixed up there and my next trip isn't until Christmas when we are going to visit your parents in France." I nuzzle his hand gently, inhaling deeply as I had missed his scent, "Good because the next last minute trip they send you on, I'm going to kill them all."

He laughs heartily, running his thumbs over my cheeks, "Oh my love, that won't be necessary. However we can't sit here much longer because we are going out tonight. I've already planned most of our night out; you ate today right?" I bite my lip nervously, "Um...no I didn't." He sighs, shaking his head, "Go eat, I am going to change and lay something out for you."

I whine, pushing on his chest, "No fair Tsukiyama! I haven't seen you in two weeks, and I mean all of you amore~!" He chuckles, running his slender fingers over my sides, "I know amour but I have plans for us tonight~. Please just do as I ask and I'll reward you once we come home, properly of course." I bite my lip, thinking it over as I rub his chest gently, "Yes sir."

He chuckles, kissing my nose, "Good boy, now run along and hurry please." I nod before getting off his lap and head into the kitchen, deciding not to bother with heating anything up but rather just down a container of random food. I tried my best not to be too fast but I was eager to spend time with Tsukiyama after him being gone so very long. I bound up the stairs two at a time while smiling like a mad man, finding our bedroom door open.

"Yama?" I call out as I step into the room. "Bathroom Dorian." I quickly walk into our bathroom to find a very nicely dressed Tsukiyama; His signature purple suit with a red button up and a royal purple tie, the vest just barely visible behind the coat. I whistle lowly as I eye him up and down, "Damn that is definitely the best suit you own. Even better than the white one from Italy."

He smirks, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Thank you handsome. I brought home a suit tailored to fit you like a glove from one of the best tailors in all of Russia." Giggling, I press a kiss into his chin with a bright smile, "You are without a doubt the best boyfriend in the world." A kiss to my forehead and a slap on my ass, making me to yelp before he responds, "I am aware~. Now then, get dressed, I am most eager to see how well it fits your delectable body."

I blush furiously red as I walk back into the room, pulling my shirt off with ease, "Alright Mr. Bossy~" I slide into the black pants with ease, taking note of how they were almost skin tight but left enough room to leave a little to the imagination. It was paired with a new black leather belt and a pair of shiny black, low rise boots; I felt his eyes raking over my back as I bend over to tie the laces of boots firmly to my feet.

""Like what you see Mr. Shuu~?" I tease lightly, pulling the silver button up over my arms and shoulders before fastening the buttons one at a time before rolling the sleeves up with ease. Tsukiyama chuckles, leaning against the door frame, "I love what I see Mr. Moreau~" The last piece I put on was a black silk vest, leaving the jacket on the bed as I walk towards him while buttoning my vest, "Well last thing is my bright blue hair; slicked back or spiked up?" He looks over my hair for a moment before responding, "Slick back and change out the silver horseshoes in your lip and septum for the blue ones."

I grin before following his advice, making quick work of my stubborn hair and piercings before appearing before him again, "All done amore~." His eyes light up more than usual as he cups my face, "You look spectacular amour~!" I smile again, giving him a gentle kiss, "Okay now that I'm dressed, where the hell are we going you crazy man?" Tsukiyama smirks, kissing my cheek, "It's a surprise silly man, let's get going~."

Usually when we went out we would use a less flashy car because it made me a little uncomfortable for people to stare at the car as I got out or in it. However on nights like this, Tsukiyama drove whatever car he felt like and it would seem he wanted to be super flashy. I slip into the passenger side seat of his bubble gum pink Ferrari, blushing again while putting my seat belt on, "Tell me again why the hell you own this car?" He laughs, starting up the car with ease before pulling out of the garage, "It was a gift from my business partner in America, she thought it'd be hilarious and humiliating but she didn't count on me driving it all the time."

I roll my eyes, lacing my fingers with his gently, "I swear Americans are weird as hell. But it does suit you and your flamboyant personality." He easily weaves through the car laden street, music playing a little louder than usual with my phone plugged in this time, "Have I told you that you have odd taste in music?" I scoff playfully, smacking his arm, "Excuse you sir! I love my music!"

I turn the volume up as the my favorite part comes on;

 _Bubblegum pink Ferrari, yeah, I'm so bossy_  
 _Sneak in like Alonso just to crash your party  
People are goin' loco when I'm pullin' up to your party  
Don't think about consequences, cause they're never gonna stop me, what?_

Tsukiyama bursts into a fit of laughter as I turn the volume back down, "Seriously? Is that the only reason why you listen to that song?" I pout slightly, "No, that song is great! Hater." He smirks, leaning over and kissing me softly, "I am not so hush~." I blush lightly but stop pouting, "Meanie." He only chuckles as he continues to drive down the street with ease; it took a moment before realizing we were in the middle of the city. We parked in a public garage before walking leisurely through the streets, talking about his trip and the craziness at work.

"Hey Yama can we stop by the coffee shop? I feel like we haven't been there in ages!" I squeezed his fingers gently, looking up at him with my signature pleading look. He laughs, kissing my forehead, "Of course my love, whatever you'd like tonight. However there is one more place we have to go before we go to the coffee shop okay?" I nod with a happy smile, "Of course handsome." I had been watching him most of the night as we went from store to store, and something was off about him. He seemed nervous and distant which in turn made me worry about him a great deal.

As we reached the center of the little garden, Tsukiyama came to a stop and gently held both my hands in his. I looked up at him confused but squeezed his hands gently, "Yama what's bothering you?" He sighs, leaning his forehead against mine, "Dorian I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you. I usually would avoid getting attached to people because I live abnormally long and most people die when they are destined to go. I don't like opening myself up because no one loves a monster."

I was so confused but it didn't stop me from reaching up to hold his face, "I understand, believe me. After five years with you, I don't see the monster that took my life from me. I see the man who fell in love with me and changed my life, in turn, helped me fall in love with him as well. You are no monster to me Tsukiyama Shuu." He smiles while wrapping his arms around my waist, "Let me finish silly man, even though you are being sweet as hell amour. I have done the exact opposite however; I have fallen so in love with you Dorian. You have made my huge empty house a warm home. My lonely nights a quiet night in. My one night stands into incredible passionate love-making nights. You have given me the chance to create a life in this crazy ever changing world and I don't want to spend another night without you by my side."

I was crying at this point but I didn't care; however, my breath hitches in my throat as he drops down onto one knee, "Yama what are you doing?" He smiles up at me as he pulls out a small white box, "I love you now, tomorrow, the next day and the next for the rest of my life. You are my best friend, my lover, my partner in crime, my mate, my everything mon amour. Dorian Moreau, voulez-vous m'épouser?" The box opens and my breathing stops; inside sets a simple black band with a purple and red gem on the left, a diamond in the middle, and a blue and green gem on the right. (5 gems in total people) It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen and the love of my life was proposing to me with it.

I couldn't speak but I nod rapidly, trying to stop the tears as he gently slides the ring onto my left finger; it was a perfect fit. Yama scoops me into his arms, laughing as he spins around, "Je t'amie mon amour~!" I smile brightly as I cling to him tightly, "Ti amo amore mio~!" He barely has me on my feet before I'm kissing him deeply and passionately, keeping my arms around his neck.

Tsukiyama Shuu had never felt what love and happiness was like until me. He couldn't feel his heart but I could; it was so cold but I warmed it with my gentle touch. And now, I would spend the rest of our lives making sure he too could feel his heart.

Fin~


End file.
